Yaropolk Rostislavich (c1145-c1197)
}} Yaropolk Rostislavich Prince Vladimirsky 1174 - 15 June 1175 Predecessor Andrei Y. Bogolyubsky Successor Mikhail Yurievich Birth XII century Death after 1196 Torzhok Yaropolk Rostislavich (c1145-c1197) - Grand Princes of Vladimir-Suzdal Vladimir from 1174 to 15 June 1175, son of Prince Rostislav Yuryevich, nephew of the Grand Prince Andrei of Bogolyubovo . See also: The internecine war in North-Eastern Russia (1174-1177) Yaropolk is mentioned in the annals for the first time in 1162, when he was expelled from Suzdal, together with other relatives, by Andrei of Bogolyubovo. In 1173, Mikhalko Yurievich sent Yaropolk and his uncle Vsevolod Yuryevich, to Kiev, but Davyd Rostislavich took them prisoners. Subsequently, they were released from captivity in exchange for prince Vladimir Yaroslavich of Halych, who had been captured by Mikhalko. In 1174 he was drafted together with his brother Mstislav to the reign of the Rostov-Suzdal boyars and villages in Vladimir. However, in 1175, the younger Yuryevich Mikhail and Vsevolod with Chernigov help defeated the brothers. Mikhail became Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal, and after his death, Mstislav, who moved from Novgorod, was defeated by Vsevolod. Rostislavich's attempt to raise Gleb of Ryazan against Vsevolod, who again received help from Chernigov, turned into a defeat at Battle of the Koloksha River (1177) (the beginning of 1177 ) and the release of the Ryazan brothers Vsevolod under the threat of ruin of their land. Mstislav and Yaropolk were blinded and released. There is a tradition that was transmitted in the Novgorod chronicle that Yaropolk Rostislavich miraculously received his sight after a zealous prayer in the church of Saints Boris and Gleb in Smidin in Smolensk. In 1178, after the death of his brother Mstislav, Yaropolk was elected to the princes of Novgorod , but, at the insistence of Vsevolod Yuryevich, was soon expelled by them. After the death of Novgorod Prince Mstislav in 1180, the Novgorodians planted Yaropolk in Torzhok, from where he began raiding the Suzdal borderlands. In 1180, Yaropolk took part in the campaign of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich Chernigov against Vsevolod Yuryevich Suzdal, but when the Novgorodians together with the Chernigovites went to Drutka against Davyd Rostislavich Smolensky, Vsevolod besieged Torzhok, took him after a 5-week siege and burned. Yaropolk was wounded by an arrow, taken prisoner. According to A.V. Ekzemplyarsky , he died in prison in 1180 1 2 , but other sources indicate that the death occured a later year. The last mention of Yaropolk in the chronicle 3 , when Vsevolod Yuryevich demanded that the Olgovichi expel Yaropolk from his land, dates back to 1196. According to Voitovich, he died after 1196 4 . Notes Yaropolk III Rostislavich // Encyclopaedic dictionary of Brockhaus and Efron : 86 t. (82 t. And 4 ext.). - St. Petersburg. , 1890-1907. Russian Biographical Dictionary. - P. 32. - P. 163-164. Ipatiev Chronicle. In the summer of 6704 Voitovich, decree. op. Literature Russian Biographical Dictionary : In 25 tons / under the supervision of AA Polovtsov . - St. Petersburg. , 1896-1918. - P. 32. - P. 163-164. Yaropolk III Rostislavich // Encyclopaedic dictionary of Brockhaus and Efron : 86 t. (82 t. And 4 ext.). - St. Petersburg. , 1890-1907. Voitovich LV Monomachovich. Юрійовичі. Rostov, Suzdal'ska, Moskovskaya і Tverskaya gilki // Knyazivskyi dynasties Scіdnoї Європи (кінець IX - cobble of XVI century): a warehouse, suspilna i politichna role. Historical and genealogical information . - Львів: Інститут українознавства ім. I.Krip'yakevich, 2000. - 649 p. - ISBN 966-02-1683-1 . (ukr.) Reference Yaropolk Rostislavich, Grand Duke Vladimir, Prince of Torzh and Novgorod . All the monarchies of the world. Verified on October 17, 2010. Archived on May 19, 2012. ⚙️ Dictionaries and encyclopedias Great Russian · Brockhaus and Efron · Small Brockhaus and Efron · Russian biographical Categories :Born in the XII centuryPeople alphabeticallyDeaths in TorzhokRussian princes of the XII centuryRurikovichi in alphabetical orderGrand Dukes of VladimirWarlords of the North-Eastern RussiaYurevichiOverthrown monarchsBlind-blinded